Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Ali is brought in for questioning for murder. Full Chapter LATER AT THE CAFETERIA Everyone is still staring at Ali like she's responsible for Veronica and Will's murder. She is very uncomfortable being here. But her friends, now including Anthony, are what is keeping her together there. Ali expresses her wish to be at home instead of being at school. She states that she cannot handle the staring. But Anthony tells her to just ignore them. Ali points out that it's very hard to ignore them because wherever she goes there is somebody there staring at her. From one class to another, in the hallways, cafeteria, outside, and even the bathrooms. Everyone is staring and talking about her. They blame her for this. "I can't handle this bullcrap!" Ali exclaims, choosing not to swear as she's not the swearing type of girl. Suddenly, Charlie and a few Deputies walk into the cafeteria. They see Ali sitting with Charlie's kids. He calls out to her, which gets the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone with the exception of our main characters goes "OOOOH!", believing that the Sheriff has come to arrest Ali for Veronica and Will's murder. Ali gets up as she assumes that she's being arrested. She's very scared. She knows that she didn't kill them. But maybe nobody will believe her. Anton and Emilia stand up to their father in Ali's defense. "Dad, you can't arrest her. She didn't do anything." Charlie tells his kids to stay out of this. He assures them that he's not arresting her, but rather that he'd like to have a talk with her at the station. He signals for Ali to come with him. So Ali goes with him. She is escorted out of the cafeteria with everyone watching. As Charlie and the Deputies escort Ali through the school halls, they have their hands on her shoulder like they're arresting her. This now results in not only all of the students to stare at Ali, but now all of the teachers, including the Principal, are staring at her. Though Charlie is performing the "Perp Walk" mostly to not cause panic to the public, he's actually hurting Ali's image as an innocent girl. Why is she being escorted like a criminal? Ali starts to tear up. How can this be happening to her? She is led out of the school building, where more people stare, including bystanders nearby the school. People are taking pictures of Ali "being arrested" with their cellphones and posting them on social media. Ali is placed inside Charlie's police car. Charlie drives off with Ali in his custody. AT THE WAVE Scott and Tyler are talking behind the counter. Many of the customers aren't even buying products. They're just there to hangout and listen to music. This doesn't bother Scott. He feels that his store deserves to be a place for people to just come and feel comfortable and to socialize. Vicki barges in with intense eyes. Scott and Tyler notices this and asks her what's wrong. Vicki informs them that Charlie just took Ali in for questioning over Veronica and Will's murder. Although, Tyler is shocked by this, Scott is clearly pissed about it. How could his best friend accuse a sweet innocent kid like Ali for murder? Scott tells Vicki that he'll handle it. He immediately grabs his phone and calls somebody. AT THE SHERIFF'S STATION (INTERROGATION ROOM) A crying Ali keeps telling Charlie, who is sitting across the table from her, that she didn't do anything. But Charlie goes on to say, "Only yesterday, Veronica and Will had thrown you into the pool to drown. And now they're dead. You're telling me that you didn't get mad or feel like taking revenge? Didn't you hate them enough to kill them?" Ali admits to hating them. But she would never kill anyone. She claims that she was at home around the time of their deaths. Charlie asks her if she snuck out of the bedroom or if she ever stopped by 150th and 47th. Ali thinks for a moment and realizes that is on the opposite side of town from where she lives. She says that she'd never go that far at night, even if she had gone outside last night. She swears that she's innocent and didn't do this. Charlie goes to ask her another question. But before he can, the door opens and walking in is Ali's parents, Joseph and Karen Warner (both in their early 40s), with a Lawyer. Ali is relieved to see her parents and hugs them. The Lawyer berates Charlie for the way he escorted poor Ali out of school like a criminal and questioning her without a lawyer present. The Lawyer makes his point by reminding him that Ali is just a kid. Charlie points out, "And Veronica Baker and Will Bailey were also just kids. She has a reason to want them dead." The Lawyer shakes his head and says, "They may have bullied her. But she didn't kill them. Ask the parents." Joseph and Karen speak in their daughter's defense. Joseph states that at eight o'clock, the estimated time that Veronica and Will were killed, he had tucked Ali into bed. Karen states that fifteen minutes later, around the estimated time that the victims were found, she had went in to check up on Ali before going to bed. So her parents verifies that Ali was home in bed when Veronica and Will were murdered. Charlie sighs over this. He is being pressured by a lawyer and Ali's parents are vouching for her whereabouts during the murders. He has no choice. So he nods and says, "She's free to go." They thank him and they take Ali out of the interrogation room. POLICE STATION HALLWAY As Ali, her parents, and the Lawyer leave the interrogation room, they find Scott waiting outside. Ali recognizes him and they smile at each other. As Ali and her parents leave, the Lawyer approaches Scott, who hands him a bundle of fifties, revealing that it was actually Scott, not Ali's parents, who hired the lawyer for her. This is witnessed by Charlie. Scott thanks the Lawyer for his help before the Lawyer leaves. Scott and Charlie glance at each other. Charlie sighs and walks over to Scott. He stands next to his childhood friend and asks him, "Why do you care about this girl? You barely know her." Scott tells his friend that he believes her to be innocent. Charlie points out that she had motive to kill the two victims for them bullying her. Scott points that both he (Charlie) and Andrew were also bullied by popular kids. He reminds Charlie that Andrew was socially awkward and that when Charlie first came to America, he didn't understand American ways and was often bullied for it. He reminds him, "I was there for you and Andrew when you both were being bullied and needed help. Just like I am there for Ali today from the same thing. I'm sorry. But you got the wrong person. She's an innocent kid." Charlie just gives Scott a knowing nod. Scott is right about this and Charlie concedes to this. POLICE STATION PARKING LOT Ali, her parents, and the Lawyer exit from the police station. Ali and her parents thank the Lawyer for his help. He says, "It's my pleasure. Give me a call if you need any more help.", as he shakes their hands. The Lawyer goes his separate way to his car as Ali and her parents head for their car. But they find Anthony there waiting for them. Ali is surprised by this. She asks him, "Anthony? What are you doing here?" Anthony informs her that he was worried about her and wanted to make sure that she was okay. This makes Ali blush. She tells him that a lawyer was able to talk Charlie into letting her go. She claims her innocence to Anthony, who says, "I know. I can tell. You would never hurt anyone. And that's what I like about you." Did Anthony just admit to liking her-liking her or just a friendly admiration? Either way, it makes Ali blush and smile. Anthony realizes that her parents are still there. So he introduces himself to them. Joseph and Karen are kind to the handsome young man talking to their daughter. They sense that he is a good guy. Anthony says that he's glad that she's okay and that they don't suspect her anymore. Ali thanks him for his concern. She asks, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Anthony confirms that they will and they say goodbye to each other. Anthony watches as Ali and her parents get into their car and drive off. It's clear now that Anthony does have feelings for Ali. It's more than just an innocent crush. It's serious. But just how serious is this? What would Anthony do for Ali? He has a look on his face like he knows something. How does he know that Ali is innocent? He hated Veronica and Will for the way that they treated herl. But how much? Deaths None. Trivia *Charlie questions Ali but frees her because of lack of evidence. *Scott paid for Ali's lawyer, which is actually his own lawyer. *This chapter reveals that both Andrew and Charlie were often victims of bully and that Scott was always there to defend them. This explains why Scott is there to save Ali from being arrested.